BRINCADEIRAS DO CORAÇÃO
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Junte: Um casamento não realizado. Uma maldição. Dois jovens totalmente inocentes, cruzando-se por pura coincidência. E você terá como resultado Brincadeiras do coração
1. Chapter 1

– EI! VOLTA AQUI!- uma jovem de vinte anos gritou, enquanto começava a correr. Ela ignorou os olhares, que não entendiam com quem ela gritava. Se fosse parar para analisar, ela mesma daria aquele olhar, se aquela _coisa_ não tivesse roubado sua pulseira, quando ela caíra de seu pulso. Aquela coisa havia saído do nada, agarrado a pulseira e saído correndo. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo e nem lhe interessava saber, mas aquele era o ultimo presente de sua avó.

Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, que balançava contra suas costas a medida que corria. Calças jeans, uma blusinha de mangas azul clara, com a estampa de nuvens. Tinha em seus pés, um confortável tênis preto com os detalhes em azul também.

Aquele dia havia começado como outro qualquer. Ela levantara-se, atrasada como sempre, correra pegar o ônibus enquanto comia uma fruta. Ao chegar no trabalho, uma livraria-café, que além de vender livros, também era um café, ficara boa parte do dia, correndo de um lado para outro... No fim do seu horário de trabalho, haviam lhe pedido para fazer algumas horas extras, que ela aceitou com prazer.

Ela não havia percebido, que sua pulseira estava ficando com o fecho estragado, caso contrario, a teria tirado, antes mesmo de sair de casa. Fora o ultimo presente de sua avó, antes dela falecer, a alguns anos.

No ponto de ônibus, onde esperava para voltar, ela começou a brincar com um dos três pingentes que a pulseira tinha – uma ancora, um coração e uma cruz. Sua avó brincava, dizendo que eles representavam a caridade, a esperança e a fé.

Ela pensava no que a avó dizia, quando percebeu a pulseira caindo ao chão. Suspirara e ao ato de abaixar-se, uma espécie de gnomo feioso, aparecera, e a questão de centímetros de seus olhos, sorrira com dentes afiados como os de um tubarão, pegara a pulseira e desatara a correr.

Ela não conseguia entender o que era aquilo, apenas sabia que precisava pegar o presente de sua avó, que ela gostava muito. Por várias quadras, por pura sorte, o sinal para pedestres estava aberto. Aquele bichinho, ela não perdia de vista, depois que percebeu que ela o seguia, soltou um guincho e começou a correr mais ainda.

Ela já arfava, quando um novo semáforo surgiu, indicando uma rua e esquinas. Um grupo de homens jovens estava lá, rindo e se empurrando. Quando ela passou a volta eles, ainda sem tirar os olhos da coisa esquisita que roubara sua pulseira, um rapaz alto foi empurrado em sua direção, derrubando-a.

Ela gemeu, sentindo o cotovelo esfolado, o rapaz pedindo desculpas em uma voz grogue. Ele começou a levantar-se, parando ao ver o rosto feminino. Os olhos de ambos ficaram alguns segundos presos um no outro, antes que no mais absoluto impulso, ele a beijou.


	2. Chapter 2

– notinha - nesse site eu consigo publicar, responder... então vamos lá povo! o dia das bruxas já passou pra termos fantasminhas! vamos deixar um comentario me dizendo no que estou errando na fanfic? não vai fazer os dedos ficarem podres por fazerem isso...

Infelizmente não consigo botar capa aqui, mas acho que se voces procurarem por brincadeiras do coração, tina granger, nyah, vão ver a capa da fic... mega linda.

avisos paroquiais dados... vamos ao segundo capitulo. Sabiam que se tiver comentario e nao up up - isso é pra cavalo - sai capitulo mais rapido?

Jorge levantou o olhar, sorrindo brevemente antes de levar um tapa ardido em seu rosto. A garota que ele havia caído por cima, rosnou, enquanto o empurrava. Ele podia não ser um gênio em atitudes femininas, porem, percebia perfeitamente a raiva dela.

\- Desculpe. – falou sem ter a menor intenção de desculpar-se. O que queria mesmo era voltar a deitar-se e fazer uma única coisa, com a garota nos braços: ficar olhando o rosto angelical que exibia uma raiva tremenda, até adormecer, para quando acordasse o rosto feminino fosse a primeira coisa que ele visse.

\- Você está bêbado. – ela falou naquele tom que sua mãe o faria, antes de pegar algum objeto e descer o braço com toda a força nele. Ele fez mais força para segurar o corpo feminino contra ele.

\- Hoje é um dia de comemoração. – Jorge ignorou os chutes contra suas pernas. – Descobri que estou rico.

\- E acha que qualquer garota por ai pode servir de colchão para a sua bebedeira? Se não sair de cima de mim, você vai estar no amanhecer no hospital sendo costurado porque arranquei uma coisa pequena sua.

As hienas – Jorge não podia dizer que eram amigos, pois o trio que o acompanhava não parava de rir, riram ainda mais forte. Jorge não conseguia deixar de fitar os olhos violetas da jovem, que parecia se irritar mais a cada segundo.

Correndo o risco de ser mordido – se bem que chutado era mais provável, ele a beijou novamente. Ela rosnou contra sua garganta, antes de bater no peito dele. Jorge aprofundou o beijo quando depois de um tempo, sentiu que ela correspondia. Soltou a pressão que fazia para segura-la nos braços, dando espaço para que ela se soltasse, se quisesse. De maneira suave, Jorge deslizou a mão nas costas da jovem, parando no quadril. Eles pararam de beijar-se, ele roçou com a ponta do nariz até o pescoço dela, que arfava.

O ruivo sorriu, sentindo o leve perfume de flores. As pernas de ambos haviam se entrelaçado, de tal forma, que quando ele sentiu a coxa feminina em sua virilha, apenas conseguiu sentir o calor bem vindo. Se fosse um gato, ele ronronaria.

\- Acho que estamos sobrando aqui. – a voz bem humorada – e bêbada – de Stuart King fez que Jorge amaldiçoasse o homem. Quando ele olhou para a mulher embaixo de si, ela tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto.

E espanto nenhum foi para ele, quando ela pareceu reunir forças do nada, para empurrar seu peito... Assim como foi a batida no seu ponto de prazer. Jorge urrou de dor, enquanto encolhia-se, saindo de cima dela, que o empurrou afastando-se de bunda, o encarando mais que assustada.

\- Eu espero... – ela puxou o ar, afastando-se mais ainda. – que você encontre um testrálio e que ele coma você!

Ela levantou-se e sem olhar para ver se tinha perdido algo, saiu em disparada, no caminho em que viera. Jorge enquanto segurava o ponto que ela havia batido, sentia-se dividido em dois sentimentos. Raiva por Stuart e a certeza que iria procurar pela bruxinha, para eles terminarem – sem testemunhas e sem ela ficar assustada – o que tinham começado.

Demorou vários bons minutos – e brincadeiras – para que ele percebesse que ela tinha esquecido um objeto retangular branco. Pegou-o e ficou examinando. Quando uma música começou a tocar, ele franziu a testa... Na tela apareceu a mensagem aceitar ou rejeitar a ligação. Hermione tinha um daqueles, parecido.

Ele clicou em aceitar, se surpreendendo quando uma voz masculina se fez ouvir.

\- Samantha! Você sabe que horas são? Onde você está?

\- Quem está falando? – Jorge pediu, as hienas rindo atras dele.

\- Quem é você? Como é que está com o celular da minha filha?

\- Bem... Sogrão... O senhor quer a versão curta ou prolongada? – Jorge pediu, enquanto um sorriso estupidamente bêbado se estampava no rosto. Novo coro de risadas estourou atrás dele.


End file.
